


Let Your Guard Down

by sten06



Series: Gay Panic One-Shots [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, DEO Training, F/F, Is it really smut though they're so soft, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, lena in DEO training blacks, they both need hugs, they finally talk about everything, they're delicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sten06/pseuds/sten06
Summary: the supercorp version of 'back against the wall' aka the training fic that quite a few people wanted.lena knows kara is supergirl, and they are working back to a place of understanding after the fall of reign. kara gets enlisted to help train lena for more DEO work, and they finally let their guards down and air it out. kryptonite and identities are discussed, but happy endings (mm literally) for all.





	Let Your Guard Down

**Author's Note:**

> lena wears a DEO training uniform and i'm expected to not write about it? sounds fake. sorry this took forever, i added an additional 3k words because these two are so dramatic (and, of course, so am i). quite a few headcanons here just for fun. and those sinfully delicious canon lines. so strong, so powerful. sometimes the fanfic just writes itself, folks.
> 
> enjoy xox

 

_Left foot, right foot, drop, pivot…_

Kara turns, dropping gracefully to the floor, her balance placed on the ball of her right foot as she spins delicately. She extends her left leg forward, the steel-muscled limb forming a perfect gentle arc as it hovers inches above the ground; a scythe that cuts sharply through the air with a flourish.

She stands quickly, her feet light and springy, radiating with power from the quick contact she makes with the DEO training floor. She lunges forward, swiftly dodging the attack of an invisible opponent before slicing her fist through the air.

She twirls again, elegantly, before setting into a fighting stance, her powerful left leg forward and her knee slightly bent. With her right hand, she swishes her cape in a high arc, slanting it in front of her with the grace of a focused bullfighter. She sweeps her arm back across her body, the cape snapping with precision as it cuts back across her body, the material an extension of her power. She stands with authority, her legs back under center, shoulders square and mighty. She exhales with a triumphant smile, the movements finally coming easier after weeks of repetition.

“So this is where the magic happens, then?” A low melodious voice calls out over the din. Kara freezes, her back to the door, before a smile that starts in her core radiates up to her face. “I’m impressed.”

“Lena,” Kara breathes, turning around to see the CEO with her trademark Luthor smirk and keen, intensely focused eyes. Kara’s heart thumps beneath her ribcage as she tries to catch her breath. She’s seen Lena hundreds of times by this point, in hundreds of different ways, but it still renders her speechless, even now. It’s when she isn’t expecting to be greeted by her face that it catches her off guard the most. As far as faces go, Kara is sure that no human on Earth possesses one as distinct and unforgettable as Lena Luthor. Hers is uncomfortably beautiful, a portrait come to life with sharp lines and elegant contour, absent of all human flaws. It’s enough to send Kara’s super powered body into overdrive. “You’re here early!”

“Director Henshaw said he wanted to meet with me,” Lena explains casually, descending the stairs with grace, despite her six inch heels. Her dress hugs her body tightly -- a solid green that brings out the exact shade in her eyes -- which is a detail that Kara carefully notes. Even though it would look strange and out of place on anyone else in a training facility, on Lena, it’s simply flawless. Kara catches herself staring and clears her throat, wiping her forehead for sweat that doesn’t exist, but stranger things have happened when confronted with the supernatural.

And Lena, it seems, still counts as something out of this world.

She gets to the bottom of the stairs and gracefully hangs on to the railing, staring at Kara with an apologetic smile. “Sorry if I’m interrupting.”

“You aren’t, I was just… practicing…” Kara gestures vaguely. There’s a beat of silence between them, as Lena blinks at her with an unconvinced expression. Kara clears her throat. “It’s nice to have you here. The DEO, I mean. It’s just… nice.”

“It is,” she agrees softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lena’s eyes find the floor as she dips her head in bashful acknowledgement, a small smile still playing on her lips. Her presence at the DEO is not really new, per se. She’s been a frequent visitor and esteemed colleague for months, working side by side with Supergirl and the team in their efforts to thwart the worldkillers. Upon their success, J’onn and Alex had noted her value, and continued to ask for her consultation. Of course, Lena, ever gracious and willing, continued showing up whenever they called -- despite her own personal reservations once Reign and Sam were separated and Kara’s own identity was revealed.

It’s been a journey to get to this point, Kara thinks, her heart dropping slightly. It hasn’t been easy. They have had to navigate their share of conflict to even get back to this level of cordial: first with Lena’s strong opinions about how to save Sam and controversial way of going about it, coupled with Kara’s own secrets coming to light. Somehow, they’d managed to sort around it all, working together to defeat Reign and miraculously saving Sam in the process. Their relationship, though strained for a time, was also able to be salvaged, even though it still leaves Kara wondering what that means.

Lena has always been _more_ \-- more intense, more all-consuming -- just, more. Everything Kara feels around her is always too much to put into words, too difficult to try to comprehend. With everything behind them and their relationship still tentative, Kara is so conscious of everything she feels when it comes to Lena that it’s sometimes overwhelming, the way the Earth sometimes vibrates with so much stimuli to an ultra-sensitive Kryptonian ear. In these moments, it’s like the walls are closing in on her and the only way to breathe is to focus on one sound, and try to remember what reality is.

For Kara, ironically, the source of the chaos and the cure to the madness all rests in the steady beat within Lena’s chest.

“So, did J’onn say what he wanted?” Kara asks, the curiosity piquing once more. J’onn hadn’t mentioned anything to her, but then again, it isn’t out of the ordinary for him to want to speak to Lena. Something technology related, probably.

“Not quite, but he wanted me to come get you,” Lena says. “So I guess you’re part of it.”

Kara nods in acknowledgement, her skin prickling slightly.

“I guess we should go see what’s happening,” Kara says, quickly making her way to the stairs. “Lead the way!”

Kara follows Lena up the stairs, timing her strides so they are next to each other as they walk down the hallway to the main hub of the DEO. Kara’s hand accidentally brushes against Lena’s in her haste, and she pulls it back quickly, recoiling as if from a shock. Lena gives her a curious look, but Kara just smiles. Their movements are so magnified lately, or maybe it’s all in Kara’s mind, but one thing is certain: the air between them is palpable and laced with the drug of unspoken intentions, ones that Kara just wishes she could find the words to begin to detangle. But their relationship has turned from loyal and unconditional to infinitely complex, and Kara isn’t sure they will ever go back to the way things were.

It’s a fact she’s lamented for months, but doesn’t seem to have any answers. Kara sighs under her breath, and if Lena hears it, she pretends not to notice.

“Director, you wanted to see us?” Kara hears Lena say, and she realizes they’re already standing in front of J’onn, who is eyeing them with particular interest. He looks at Kara with a gentle, understanding smile, something like sympathy, though Kara doesn’t know exactly what she’s done to warrant that. She returns it with an overly enthusiastic grin.

“Yes,” J’onn nods to Lena, before returning his focus solely to Kara. “I think it’s time for Ms. Luthor to assist our agents in the field. She’s too valuable to leave behind the scenes, and with her extensive knowledge on Cadmus and the other potential threats out there--”

“What?” Kara cries out immediately, her chest tightening with anxiety. “No. No way. It’s way too dangerous!”

“Kara--” Lena starts, before J’onn clears his throat. A hushed silence falls over the group.

“Forgive me for saying, but Ms. Luthor has a knack for skirting the rules as it is,” J’onn interrupts, a stern look on his face. Lena clenches her jaw and says nothing. “I’d rather error on the side of caution with this.”

“But she’ll need training!” Kara bursts. “She can’t just go out there --”

“That’s where you come in,” J’onn says calmly, his voice low and even. “If Ms. Luthor is going to help in the field, then I expect her to be brought up to speed.” J’onn narrows his eyes to study Lena’s frame. He frowns slightly, and Kara follows his gaze, only to be struck by piercing green eyes that already seem transfixed on her own.

 _Has she been staring at me this whole time?_ Kara swallows her nerves and tries to keep a calm smile on her face. _Focus, Kara._

She keeps her gaze steady, avoiding Lena’s eyes. She’s sure J’onn sees vulnerability and weakness when he looks at her, because that’s the first thing Kara thinks about, too. Lena’s a human -- a high caliber, extraordinary human -- but a human nonetheless. As such, she comes plagued with so many fragilities and potential points for damage. Not only that, but it’s _Lena_ . They’re not just sending anyone out into the field, they’d be sending _her_. It’s almost more than Kara can handle and she feels the shaky breath leave her mouth as she exhales.

She tries to remember who she is dealing with. Lena is nothing if she’s not strong willed and brave. Kara has no doubt about her ability to deal with a crisis, and even though she’s infuriatingly reckless, training her _would_ be a way to ensure her safety. Besides, having her along on missions would be valuable, not only for her quick wits and keen intellect, but it would give Kara the opportunity to keep an eye on her in closer proximity. She takes in Lena’s form again, attempting to assess, but this time Kara’s mind gets stuck on the other details. Namely soft, porcelain skin and the way the tight polyblend dress she’s wearing hugs every curve just so. She takes in the ripple along her silken jawline when she smiles, and the way her perfectly formed teeth bite into the plump ripeness of her lip, especially when she’s concentrating, like right this moment. Kara feels windblown and strained just from the thought, and she forces herself to refocus.

She finally peels her eyes from Lena just in time to realize everyone in the room is staring at her.

“I um-- what now?”

Lena might not be invulnerable or know how to fight just yet, but Kara is pretty sure she has other methods of distraction that would work just fine.

“I said, I’m sure you can handle training Ms. Luthor?” J’onn’s eyes shift between the two of them curiously. He opens his mouth to say something, but then thinks better of it.

“Director Henshaw, it’s Lena, please,” Lena says, her eyes warm and kind. “Must I keep asking?”

“Lena,” J’onn amends, with an apologetic smile. “Old habits. Kara?”

“Yeah, of course,” Kara chirps. She feels her cheeks heating under Lena’s curious gaze. She squares her shoulders to purposely seem taller. “Great!”

“I can always ask Agent Danvers--” J’onn starts to say, before Kara cuts him off.

“No! Rao, No. You don’t want Alex,” Kara turns to Lena with a warning glance. “I mean, she’s great, of course. The best! But...she’s…”

“Relax, Kara. You are always my first choice.”

“Right,” Kara replies, her stomach swan-diving into another stratosphere. “So when do we start?”

“I’m already here,” Lena shrugs. “No time like the present. Unless… you had other plans, Director?”

J’onn shakes his head and gestures in the direction of the training room. Kara doesn’t miss the way Lena’s eyes light up as the permission to train has been granted, and she wonders who _really_ put the request in to join the agents in the field.

 _Lena Luthor will always keep me on my toes_ , Kara thinks to herself. _For better or for worse._

“Oh, before I forget, you’ll need this…” J’onn comes around the circular meeting table and hands Lena a small device that looks like a bluetooth chip. Kara frowns, recognizing it immediately. It’s one of the psychic dampening clamps from when they detained Psi. They haven’t needed them since they had the breach with M’yrnn, but Kara is fairly certain those threats are long gone.

“And what is this, exactly?” Lena asks skeptically.

“J’onn I don’t think--” Kara starts to protest, only to stop when J’onn gives her an exasperated look.

“It will block psychic disturbances in the rare cases that I need to use my powers,” J’onn explains. “And it gives me peace of mind.”

“Is this standard procedure?” Lena pushes, frowning. She takes the chip in her hand, inspecting every inch of it as she turns it over with her fingers.

“In certain cases,” J’onn returns sternly. “Like this one.”

“Oh, well, thank you, Director.” Lena looks to Kara with a quizzical arch of her brow, but Kara just shrugs in response. She reaches out and gestures for the device, which Lena hands over carefully. Kara moves aside the stray pieces of Lena’s hair, working carefully to fix the device in place over her temple. She feels the way Lena’s throat strains as she swallows heavily, and she takes in the way her body stiffens at the contact of Kara’s fingers.

Frowning, Kara backs away. She doesn’t like that she still makes Lena so uncomfortable when she’s in close range. Ever since the pieces had been put together: that Kara and Supergirl are one in the same, she notices the way Lena flinches slightly when Kara gets too close. It isn’t that she’s afraid, because Supergirl has had to save Lena countless times, but it’s deeper than that. It feels like Lena can’t relax the way she used to. Kara wants to ask, and wishes she could understand, but she remains resolute in her silence. Whatever it is, Lena will tell her eventually.

When she searches Lena’s face for any trace of discomfort, she seems to have snapped out of her trance, looking back at her with a perfectly relaxed smile once more.

“Thank you,” Lena says softly.

“Of course.”

They continue back toward the training room, pausing at the door before Kara realizes her small oversight. She turns to Lena who is peering over her shoulder, curiosity lighting up her face as she looks around Kara’s shoulder and into the dimly lit space.

“Before we start, we need to get you into something a little more…practical.” Kara looks over Lena’s attire once more -- just for logistics, and no other reason -- and then forces herself to make eye contact.

“What, this outfit doesn’t count?” Lena asks with a coy smile.

“I--”

“I’m teasing you,” Lena says, chuckling at Kara’s hesitation. She reaches her hand out and touches Kara’s forearm, before backing her hand away awkwardly. Her smile falters but Kara just shakes her head.

“I knew that,” Kara says, her heart fluttering desperately. She opens the door to the training room and directs them to the corner, where there is another door to a makeshift locker room. “Right this way, _Ms._ Luthor.”

Lena’s eyes soften, and finally, for a second, everything seems normal again. It’s just them, sharing a joke, the way they used to do so easily... before.

 _Before I almost ruined everything_ , Kara thinks, bringing her thoughts back down to Earth. She hands Lena the folded training outfit -- a black DEO zippered jacket with black dri-fit pants -- their hands awkwardly touching as Lena takes the bundle from her.

“Thank you,” she says earnestly. She dips around the corner to change, leaving Kara to speed change into her own training outfit. She walks back out to the training room to begin setting up.

“How do I look?” Lena asks when she returns. Her eyebrow juts skyward as she bites her lip tentatively. Even though her face is all smug composure, Kara hears the way her heartbeat stutters, and notices the way her eyes dart around the room before settling once more. “Like I’m ready to take on Supergirl?”

“You look--” Kara pauses, because how can she really find the words? The jacket might be more form fitting than the dress, and leaves nothing to the imagination as it outlines the curves of Lena’s body in the most flattering way. The black pants seem painted on, over sculpted calves that cause the material to stretch tightly around her lower leg. Lena shifts slightly, and Kara remembers that she’s staring.

“Perfect,” Kara finally exhales. “It’s perfect.”

“You always flatter me, Kara,” Lena says softly. “Thank you. And look -- we match.”

“We do,” Kara agrees. With another look at Lena, though, she doesn’t think there’s any comparison. Lena is simply radiant.

Lena runs her fingers through the long locks of her hair, scraping it back gently as she loosens the hair tie from around her wrist. Kara watches her, somewhat in a trance before she gets an idea.

“Want me to do that for you? I can braid your hair so it stays.” Kara offers. “If you’d like,” she adds quickly.

Lena nods, the dimpled smile cresting over her face, and Kara feels her heart flutter in response. It’s just a simple facial expression - a smile, something she’s seen thousands of times on thousands of people - but Lena always makes even the simplest things seem dazzling.

“Sometimes I forget you have enough strength to crush steel,” Lena says through fluttered eyelashes as Kara loops the layers of her hair in neat plaits. She marvels at the way Lena sits ramrod straight, her back perfectly postured as Kara works her fingers through her thick locks. “You’re so gentle I can barely feel your hands.”

“A lot of practice,” Kara chuckles, as she continues to work. She stops briefly as she pulls Lena a little closer. “You wouldn’t have wanted me near you when I first got to Earth.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I don’t think I would have minded.”

“No, I’m serious,” Kara says, as she continues to braid. “I was so much stronger than everything around me, I was afraid to touch anything. I didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

There’s a long silence as Lena shifts slightly. It’s the first time they’ve sat like this, as Kara and Lena, with everything out in the open between them. Kara hasn’t really gotten to talk to Lena about Krypton before, or mention anything about her life on Earth as a refugee alien. Not as _herself_ at least. Maybe in passing as Supergirl on late nights under the night sky on the L-Corp balcony, where secrets among friends were encouraged and kept sacred.

She wonders, briefly horrified, if she’s overstepped now.

“You must have been so scared,” Lena finally says, after what feels like an eternity. “I can’t even imagine.”

“I was, for awhile. Until one day…” Kara pauses, remembering. “There was this cat I found in an alley by our house. Right after I got to Earth, actually. I named him Streaky, because of the way he would always speed from my sight. He was like a comet streaking across the sky, you know? He was-- we were friends.”

“Streaky,” Lena giggles, and the sound strikes something deep in Kara’s chest. “I love that.”

“He was a stray, too. Like me,” Kara explains. She feels the way Lena’s breath hitches, as she inhales sharply. “I used to go out every night and feed him. I didn’t want to touch him, so I would leave the food at a distance. I was so strong that I could have hurt him, so I practiced being gentle. Alex helped me. She taught me how to braid hair, and she let me work on hers -- when she was in the mood,” Kara adds, chuckling at Alex’s teenage snarkiness. Lena nods slightly in appreciation. “And then, one day, I went outside...I walked up to him and as slowly as I could, I bent down and reached out and he let me pet him. And when I did, he purred. Suddenly everything was okay.”

Lena doesn’t say anything, and Kara continues to work her fingers through her hair, feeling the way Lena relaxes the tension in her shoulders as she does. She continues to speak.

“I felt like an alien for so long and he helped me feel like a human.”

“I wish I had known you then,” Lena finally says. “Do you think we would have been friends?”

“I would have wanted to be your friend,” Kara says, pausing again with her hands deep in Lena’s hair. “I think no matter when our paths crossed, I would want to be your friend.”

“Me too,” Lena agrees. She sighs, and it seems to hold more than fatigue as Kara threads the final strands of hair into place. She loses her nerve to prod Lena to say more, instead opting to tie the ends off with careful fingers and keep her silence a little longer.

 

\-----

 

Kara gets to the DEO early, practically floating through the main hub as she heads for the training room. Her steps are airy and light as she skips, her smile too bright to be contained. Tuesdays and Thursdays have been designated for training sessions with Lena, and by extension, are her new favorite days. It’s a thrilling addition to her already better than average week. Wednesdays have always been something to look forward to on their own, because they mean lunch with Lena, the scheduled date resumed again recently with their repairing friendship. Friday is already great because it’s Friday and that means Lena will leave work before midnight and sometimes allow Kara to bring her dinner. That’s a highlight because Kara gets to hear Lena sleepily talk about all her exciting work and then fly her home when it gets to be too late to continue. The weekend is lazy and tranquil, and occasionally Kara can convince Lena to come over and watch movies with her when National City doesn’t need her on red alert, and those are the best days because it’s warm, and cozy and calm.

So that’s most of the week taken up with things that keep her happy.

(The fact that Lena is most of the reason for that happiness is something Kara only allows herself to think about when the sun goes down after a long Monday when she’s missing her more than she should, and no one else is around to catch her wanting.)

Kara hears the familiar hum of Lena’s heartbeat before she even sets foot in the hallway. She quickens her pace and peeks into the training room before opening the door.

Her eyes land on Lena, already there, her body silhouetted in the sleek DEO training uniform that Kara still can’t quite get used to. She’s practicing with the training bag in the corner, and looks like she’s been at it for some time already. Kara listens to the small huffs of frustration as Lena works against the bag, watching as several strands of hair fall forward in disgruntled tangles with each heavy hit of her fist.

Lena is relentless in proving herself worthy, that much Kara knows. She softens when thinking about how hard Lena works, and how much she tries to prove herself, no matter what the task. Usually she’s a quick study, grasping concepts easily when others take months to catch on. But it’s never enough. Kara watches the concentration in Lena’s eyes and the way her tongue creeps out over her lips as she adjusts her position and prepares to attack once more.

Kara enters the room carefully, standing by in the corner in order to silently observe. She doesn’t want to break Lena’s momentum, though it’s easy enough to stay quiet when she can’t help but get spellbound by her movements. At first, she thought Lena might be awkward and fumbling when it came to something as rigorous as combat training, but as usual, the youngest Luthor turned out to be full of surprises. Though lacking literal super powers, Kara has been surprised to find Lena sturdy but flexible, and a master of patterns. If Kara shows her a sequence of movements, Lena only needs to see it once before she has it down perfectly.

It’s scary, really. But only in that Lena seems blithely unaware of how _incredible_ she is.

“Your hands are getting faster.” Kara watches as Lena’s fists recoil smoothly and in flashes, much improved from their first few days of training.

“Well that’s useful,” Lena flashes a wicked grin, like she’s thinking of something entirely different, and Kara wants to understand the meaning but, as usual, finds herself several steps behind.

“Can I--” Kara points to the bag tentatively, and Lena gestures ahead with a nod.

“By all means.”

Kara squares up, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. She looks at Lena with a pointed, instructional glance, and Lena nods in understanding. Kara looks back at the bag and moves her right foot slightly forward, before rotating her torso quickly and landing a sharp left hook. Her fist recoils rapidly as she brings it back to protecting her jaw, before launching again. She repeats the movement over and over, enunciating the rotation in her hips and torso as she strikes.

“Generate the power from your legs and move through your hips,” Kara says, as she steps back. “You’re almost there.”

Lena takes her position, frowning at the bag like it’s personally offended her. Kara grins at her seriousness, and watches as she throws her punches, her weight still slightly off-balance. She stops and looks at Kara with a thoughtful face, and Kara smiles.

“Here--” Kara gestures. “Face the bag.”

Lena does as she is instructed and Kara positions herself behind her. Carefully, she places her hands on Lena’s hips, gently guiding them into place. She feels the way Lena stiffens reflexively, but then allows herself to be molded by Kara’s hands.

“Pretend there’s a rope connecting your fist and your torso,” Kara says softly. “When you push, it has to pull.”

Kara places her right hand on Lena’s stomach, keeping her left on Lena’s left arm. She feels the way Lena’s muscles flex against her hand, the soft flesh giving way to something firm and resilient like coiled rope. Kara tries to focus, ignoring the smell of Lena’s faint floral perfume, and the way the muscles in her neck form elegant lines over the collar of her jacket. Kara has held her close like this several times -- mostly as Supergirl, in times of stress -- but that hasn’t stopped her from noticing all the subtle nuances in Lena’s shape. There are times she’s had to hold her in her arms, straining to save her from airplanes and balconies, and then there are soft hugs after brunch that last a few beats too long; moments that give her just enough time to ponder where else she might want to put her hands, if given permission. She studies Lena’s neck out of the corner of her eye, fighting the distracting thought of her own lips ghosting up the side and marking her flawless ivory skin.

Lena Luthor is driving her absolutely crazy, and Kara doesn’t know the first thing about handling it.

She inhales sharply and forces herself back to teaching. She slowly and methodically guides Lena’s left arm forward, pushing her hips back with her right. She repeats the motion several times, feeling the thundering pulse in Lena’s wrist as she does.

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Lena swallows. “Thanks. I-- I think I get it.”

Kara steps back, keeping a watchful eye on Lena as she continues to work. She nods thoughtfully as she notices the way her hips are moving fluidly now, more in conjunction with her hands.

“Better!” Kara encourages. “It looks great, Lena. I think you’re ready for some real sparring.”

Lena cocks her eyebrow as she regards Kara with a glint in her eye. “Oh, really?”

Kara knows that look. She’s seen the playful competitive fire whenever Lena used to come over for game night, or whenever she and Alex would end up in some spirited debate; Lena always adamantly defending her position with well thought out facts, and Alex just tossing out snarky retorts until finally relenting to Luthor logic. But this one holds something else, too. A simmering anger that Kara can almost taste. It flickers behind her eyes with dangerous heat, and Kara flinches slightly because she’s confident she knows the source.

She _is_ the source, and everything starts to feel a little overwhelming once again.

Kara tries to plaster an encouraging smile on her face and push it out of her mind, but Lena’s walls haven’t come down fully since Kara told her the truth. No matter how many strides forward they seem to take, there’s still the anchor of so many words left unspoken, and so many feelings holding them back. It’s only a matter of time before everything comes to a head.

They get into position, Lena across from Kara, her hands up and ready. Kara reminds her that they are at even strength, but that they will start slow. Lena simply nods.

“It’s not every day I get to go against Supergirl,” Lena notes, a taunting hint to her tone. “Just don’t forget who you’re dealing with.”

“Like I could ever forget,” Kara scoffs, feeling the teasing smile reflect on her own face. “Bring it on.”

Kara comes at her smoothly, timing her paces purposely so Lena has time to react. She doesn’t try to surprise her, and offers a few easy hand grabs to get them started. Lena deflects them easily, but her fists hang low and lazy by her chest.

“Hands up!” Kara directs as she gets back in position. “Protect your face.”

Lena smirks, before moving her hands up with an exaggerated flourish. Her eyebrow raises pointedly.

Kara drops her hands in exasperation. “I’m serious, Lena!”

“Okay, okay,” Lena bites her lip. “I’m sorry.”

Kara glides forward again, dodging slightly to throw a fake in Lena’s direction, but she anticipates it well. She shoves Kara’s arm aside with a firm movement, before the heel of her hand makes strong contact with Kara’s solar plexus.

“Good! That was good!” Kara exclaims. “Again!”

Kara grabs for Lena’s forearm, but Lena twists expertly, breaking Kara’s grip and raising her knee heavily into Kara’s stomach. The movement knocks the wind out of her slightly, but she grins at the way Lena is focused and controlled. They continue back and forth, trading blows, Kara careful to play more defense, while Lena uses the momentum to her advantage. Kara deflects a well-timed kick to her ribs, spinning out of Lena’s range before stepping forward again and deflecting another punch. Kara’s hand lands against Lena’s chest and she pushes her backwards, causing her to stumble slightly. Lena exhales sharply, before regaining her balance, her eyes narrow and lethal.

There’s a shift between them as they continue, the tension thick with competition and something heavier that Kara can’t quite grasp while trying to stay focused on the fight. Lena is cold and calm, her jaw clenched as she moves with sharp turns and intense strokes, her entire body storing momentum and attacking as one well-timed machine.

Lena lands a sequence of heavy punches, her hands flying at above-average speed. It takes all of Kara’s concentration to stay a step ahead, but somehow Lena manages to outflank her and cause a misstep. Kara notices that Lena has deviated from the script -- using moves they hadn’t discussed or really practiced -- before feeling a heavy elbow land squarely along her jaw. Kara grabs for her forearms, pulling Lena still and staring at her in surprise, feeling the unmistakable ripple of anger flow between them.

“Lena?”

Lena pulls her arms away gruffly, turning her back and leaving Kara dumbfounded. The turn in her mood is sudden, like a rogue wave off the coast, but deep down, Kara knows this has been coming for weeks. She watches in defeat as Lena runs her fingers through her hair for a moment, before turning back around and facing Kara with a dark expression, her eyes clouded and almost unreadable. Kara’s stomach drops.

“I wanted to hate you,” Lena says coldly. Her voice is low and even, like a strong destructive rumble of thunder. “I couldn’t, in the end. But I wanted to.”

It strikes something deep in Kara’s chest, and she feels the way everything is dangerously close to crumbling apart.

“Maybe this is a good thing,” Kara suggests slowly. She crosses her arms and looks to the ground, wanting to avoid Lena’s less than friendly stare. Suddenly it’s as if they’re back in Lena’s lab, and it’s months earlier, the two locked in a contentious stare down over broken trust and lost friendship. “We haven’t really gotten to talk about...everything.”

“No,” Lena deadpans. “We haven’t.”

Kara glances up, but Lena is already getting back into place to resume their session. She doesn’t bother waiting for Kara’s signal. Instead, she stalks forward, her footsteps practiced and calculated, before launching a fist, then another, then an elbow that hits with force against Kara’s upper arm.

She pauses, and exhales. “For the record, I’m still mad at you.”

“I can tell,” Kara says, grimacing. “I wanted to tell you the truth.” Kara rubs her arm as she straightens herself. She can feel the bruise start to form, but the pain is dull and already fading, even without her powers. “I-- I was scared.”

“Of me?” Lena narrows her eyes in disbelief.

“Of hurting you. Of putting you in danger. Of… losing you.”

Lena nods, but her eyes roll slightly, and Kara frowns at the way she seems unconvinced. They continue to go at it, Lena’s punches packing more emotion behind them than before, and Kara working hard to deflect them.

“It isn’t that you kept a secret from me, Kara. Lord knows I’ve kept my fair share.” Lena smirks at this, her eyes widening with a telling glimmer. “It was the betrayal that kept me up at night.”

Kara swallows harshly, her throat feeling tight and dry.

“I figured out you were Supergirl long before you told me,” Lena says, grabbing Kara’s forearm and deflecting it aside as she re-positions, sending another punch in Kara’s direction. “I was in denial for a long time, but deep down, I always knew.”

Kara’s mind goes back to that first day -- timidly and awkwardly showing up in Lena’s office, facing the sister of her cousin’s sworn enemy -- and being blinded by something else, entirely. Something inexplicable and filled with light, wholly _good_ , despite the lack of proof.

And then she remembers the butterflies. She feels them again, even now. Kara knows it wasn’t just nerves when she locked eyes with Lena that first day, but rather something electric and infinite that left her literally speechless. The feeling never faded. Sometimes their fated introduction feels like a lifetime ago, and sometimes it feels like they’ve only just met. Kara can’t decide which one she prefers: a clean slate, or coming through the fire together, hand in hand.

Lena continues to back her down and Kara tries to refocus.

“I never said anything. In fact, I let you in, just as you were. Against all my better judgement, I did, because it was you. You were so warm and I just wanted that. I needed that. And in return, I told you _everything_ …”

“I know.”

Lena throws a hard punch, but Kara catches her arm, turning her around and pulling her backwards against her chest, her forearm heavy across a strained throat. She feels the way Lena’s heartbeat is erratic and heavy, as her muscles strain against Kara’s own. Lena struggles momentarily before allowing her body to fall slack in Kara’s arms. Kara relents, only for Lena to coil tightly and send a firm elbow to her ribs followed by a rapid cut of her palm that lands under Kara’s jaw. The pain radiates through her mouth, causing her entire face to fall numb, as Lena spins out from her grip.

She faces Kara again, breathing heavily, her chin quivering slightly.

“I tried so hard to be right, to be good. I wanted to be worth your time. I proved myself to you over and over--”

“You never had to--”

“--And you still went behind my back,” Lena finishes, her lips curling slightly over her teeth. It’s the snarl Kara has seen so many times, directed at everyone else, but never at her. It hurts more than any punch Lena could throw. “Like I was nothing.”

Lena spins and launches a kick that hits Kara in the ribs.

“It was amusing, for a while, to watch you make excuses. I didn’t mind pretending to be simple minded.” Lena raises her voice slightly, like a warning, but still keeps an even tone. Her eyes flash with hot intensity as she smiles, but Kara knows it isn’t happiness that she’s showing. It’s rage, and beyond that, pain. “Was it funny, though? To have all your friends know, to hear them whisper? You all thinking you were so clever, while trying to prove once and for all how wretched my family is, and me by extension…”

She stalks around, circling Kara, watching her with uncomfortable scrutiny. Kara shuffles to keep Lena in front of her, unsure what to do next.

“I would never think that!” Kara protests. Lena steps forward and Kara dodges a swing, deflecting Lena’s hand, before a kick lands squarely in her chest sending her backward. She recovers with a huff, staring at Lena and wishing she could say the words to make her understand. “It wasn’t funny. I never-- They didn’t think so, either.”

Lena shakes her head, before thrusting forward, her fists flying in a chaotic rhythm that lacks any distinct pattern at all. Kara grabs her hands frantically, pulling them still and shaking her slightly, forcing her to come to a standstill.

“Lena! Stop.”

Kara feels startled by the outpouring of emotion that Lena is displaying, but can’t say she blames her. Lena has always tried to keep herself in control, to be smooth and polished and calm, even when she has no reason to do so. After Kara’s secret finally tumbled out into the open, Lena accepted it graciously, uttering a pained response -- _it’s your secret to tell_ \-- before quickly excusing herself from Kara’s presence. From there, she had barely spoken besides a few choice words behind steely gazes whenever Kara attempted a conversation. Despite Kara’s apologies, Lena kept a distance, freezing her out for weeks. It was only recently that she started to tentatively let Kara back in again, but the fact remains that she never told Kara how she felt.

Until now, with the adrenaline of training and the raw physicality pumping through both of their veins. Their breaths are heavy and uneven as they stare at each other, their relationship strained and bursting at the seams. Kara reluctantly releases her arms, but Lena comes at her again, wrapping around Kara’s torso and pushing into her with all of her weight. The tackle is aggressive, and catches Kara off guard enough for her to stumble. She manages to hold herself upright, focusing on Lena’s arms, which proves to be disastrous. Lena manages to place her leg between Kara’s fumbling feet, and with a well-timed push, Kara finds herself flat on her back.

“I hate that I didn’t have your trust myself, and that you had other means to find me valid,” Lena sneers, pressing her forearm into Kara’s throat. Kara winces, more at the memory of her decision to use James as a means to spy on Lena than the actual pain radiating through her body. “And I hate that I had to hear about it from someone else.”

“Okay--” Kara wheezes, placing her hands around Lena’s wrist and trying to pull her away. “I think you got it.”

Lena pushes her back down, her palm flat on Kara’s sternum. Her eyebrows are sharp and pointed, angry like thunderclouds as she leans in closer to Kara’s face.

“Don’t ever do that to me again, Kara,” Lena warns, the vowels in Kara’s name enunciated with a sharp accent, jagged like ice. “Promise me. Promise me from now on, we work to trust each other. I will never force you to tell me secrets, but I won’t have you going behind my back again.”

Kara stares into her glossy eyes, and her heart drops at the way they’re brimming with tears -- ones that Kara knows Lena will never let fall. She never meant to go behind Lena’s back, to use her friends to validate a story that never should have needed validation in the first place. At the time, it seemed so crucial, but Kara was distracted by so many things going on, her focus pulled in so many directions. Sometimes dealing with the pressure of the fate of the world -- both present and future -- on her shoulders causes regrettable decisions. She knows Lena understands that more than anybody, but at the end of the day, they still misstepped. They turned their backs on each other and it’s something Kara will always regret. She nods firmly at Lena’s request.

“I promise.”

Lena gets up slowly, standing tall and imposing over Kara before finally, mercifully, offering out a hand. Kara allows herself to be helped to standing before Lena quickly drops her arms back to her side, leaving Kara’s hand dangling, empty.

“I didn’t keep my identity from you because you were nothing,” Kara finally says, her heart pounding heavily in her ears. She isn’t sure how to put everything Lena means to her into words, because every explanation seems to fall catastrophically short, but she _has_ to try. After everything Lena finally told her, Kara owes her that. “It was because--- You’re everything, Lena.”  

Lena’s eyes find Kara’s and her lips twist in wry amusement, more like she’s calculating something than feeling the weight of Kara’s statement. Kara feels the lump in her throat as she tries to swallow down her feelings. She’s spent so many nights wishing she could do it all over again, painstakingly going over the times she’s had to look at Lena and tell her she’s being honest, only to be lying right to her face.

“I admit I overreacted about the Kryptonite,” Kara says softly. “I should have trusted you.”

“I understand why you didn’t,” Lena relents. She sighs, her shoulders slumping in dejection as she pinches the bridge of her nose. “You always defended me and then you found out that I had access to it, after all those times I said I didn’t. It wasn’t irrational to be upset. I didn’t get it then but-- I _do_ see that now.”

Kara nods, frowning. She shuffles her foot, tracing patterns along the floor, trying to think of what to say next. There’s a lot she had to bury while they struggled with Reign -- the heaviness of their families, their legacies, and everything in between -- and now it just feels like ripping at old wounds that have only tenderly healed. Ultimately, she forgives Lena, of course. But she still feels unsettled.

“It scared me,” Kara says finally, hating the way her voice quivers. “I know there isn’t a lot that can hurt me on this planet, compared to humans. But I’ve seen what that element can do to Kryptonians and I’ve been on the wrong side of it too many times. I trusted you, but it still made me feel out of control. It was a terrifying reminder of ...everything.”

Lena’s face softens, and for the first time, Kara lets herself feel hope. Maybe they aren’t going to fight each other anymore. Maybe they’re finally going to be honest, and maybe now, they’re finally going to heal.

“I wasn’t being fair to you, mostly because I was hurt,” Lena admits. “I allowed myself to get wrapped up in my family drama. You know me, with my emotional range like Medea.” Kara allows herself to grin at this, following Lena’s small deprecating smile. “I thought I knew all there was to know about Kryptonite, but I was so focused on the end goal of the mission that I didn’t really let myself consider your side -- how terrible it is for you, and what it really means. I knew my intentions, and thought that would be enough, but I didn’t consider your feelings. To be honest, I didn’t feel like I knew you anymore. You didn’t want me to know all of you, so I stopped trying. But it was wrong of me to do that.”

Lena tilts her head to try to find Kara’s eyes.

“It’s funny, because you’re the only one I felt I could be me with. Not a hero, not Supergirl, just -- me. I craved that vulnerability for so long that it put me in an awkward spot. Before I knew it, it was too late to tell you the truth. But I know that I didn’t make it easy for you, and if I could go back, believe me, I would have done so many things differently.” Kara takes a hesitant step toward Lena.“You have to know that.”

“I do, and I would have done the same,” Lena reaches out and grasps her hands. “But we can’t.”

“No, we can only move forward,” Kara agrees.

There’s a hesitant silence as Lena stares at the floor. She finally chances a glance back at Kara’s face, her lips pulled down in a nervous pout.

“Do you want to move forward?”

“Of course I do, Lena. That’s all I want.” Kara squeezes her hands, trying to will her words to take root. “I never meant to deceive you. I only always wanted to protect you. I gave you my word that I would, and instead I let you down. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Lena whispers, swallowing back the tears. Her eyes glisten as she strokes back a lock of hair from Kara’s face. She leans forward and presses her forehead against Kara’s. Kara lets her eyes close for a moment. Lena’s touch is gentle, but it lights Kara’s entire body on fire. “Let’s just work on being there for each other, okay?”

“Okay,” Kara breathes. The idea fills her with renewed optimism.

When they pull apart, Lena’s smile grows brighter and she scrunches her nose with a chuckle. “I’m also sorry for kicking your ass just now.”

Despite the bumps and bruises from their sparring session, seeing Lena smile, truly smile, makes Kara feel like she could just soar.

“You really know what you’re doing,” Kara says, rubbing at the now very tender space between her ribs. “I clearly underestimated you. I won’t be making that mistake again.”

“Good.”

“What do you say we go again? Maybe a friendly wager this time?” Kara grins at the way Lena’s eyes widen at her proposition.

“Kara, I know you can literally lift a building, but I don’t think the city would appreciate me bankrupting you.”

Kara stalks forward with a sly smile, eager to prove herself and make up for lost time. Lena frowns, backing away slowly.

“Kara what are you --”

Before she can finish, Kara easily reaches around Lena’s waist and hoists her over her shoulders into a fireman’s carry, with Lena grunting in surprise.

“I thought you said we were at even strength!”

“I don’t have my powers, but I’m still stronger than you,” Kara says, feeling smug. “I thought the reminder would help.”

“Thank you for that, truly,” Lena says against Kara’s shoulder. She slaps at her playfully, with just a little extra enthusiasm. “Now put me down.”

Kara can’t help the laugh that escapes her lips as she places Lena down delicately, and when she looks up, she sees Lena shaking her head with a playful frown. It feels almost normal, back to the days when they could joke around and tease each other mercilessly, confident that it always came from a place of mutual adoration. Kara craves it more than anything, to be able to read Lena again like her favorite book, to know what buttons to push to get her to unwind, to know the way to make her laugh when things are just too much. This feels like a good first step.

“I missed you,” Kara says. “A lot.”

Lena smiles sadly in response, nodding at the statement. She crosses her arms and looks away. “Me too.”

They walk back to the center of the mat, standing across from each other with knees flexed and arms raised in their respective ready positions. This time, Kara doesn’t hold back, as she practically glides across the floor, moving forward with a choreographed dance of footwork that backs Lena down before she even has a chance to attack.

“Well that’s fancy,” Lena mumbles, her forearm deflecting a well-placed blow from Kara’s left fist. “Nice feet.”

“Thanks,” Kara huffs, shifting her weight and bouncing easily, throwing another punch that Lena catches mid-swing. Kara lets her arm stay in Lena’s grip as she pushes against her with a knee drive, forcing her back into the wall with a thump. Lena’s eyes widen in surprise as the move catches her off guard. Kara goes to strike with her right arm, another move that Lena anticipates, but Kara expects her to. She manages to force both of Lena’s arms above her head and against the wall, pushing against her with her height advantage as she stares down with a smirk.

Lena’s eyes dart from side to side, furiously trying to devise a plan, but Kara keeps the pressure firm against Lena’s wrists. She watches as Lena’s eyes narrow, like she’s conceding defeat, before she notices the way Lena is leaning closer, her mouth hanging open slightly. She licks at her lips and bites down, her left eyebrow raising just suggestively enough that Kara isn’t sure what exactly she’s implying.

Kara clears her throat, and Lena leans forward and with a husky whisper breathes into Kara’s ear, “Distracted, Supergirl?”

The tone in her low voice and the breath against her skin causes Kara to freeze, loosening her grip just enough that before she knows it, Lena has twisted free and slithered out of harm’s way, pulling Kara’s arms behind her back and pinning her solidly against the wall herself.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Kara cries out, struggling against Lena’s grip. “You cheated!”

“Luthor genes.” Lena shrugs, and Kara can feel the smug, satisfied smile on her lips even though she can’t see it.

“You aren’t going to be able to do that in the field.”

“No, maybe not, but how could I resist? You know I hate losing.”

Lena relaxes her grip and Kara straightens up, shaking her head and pulling her shoulders back to give off the impression that she wasn’t just made a fool two seconds earlier. She turns and Lena is there, giving her a once over looking unabashedly pleased with herself. She reaches out and offers her hand -- which Kara begrudgingly takes, because it’s still Lena, after all -- and they walk with their fingers interlocked back to the center of the room.

“I still don’t get why you were so scared to lose me,” Lena ponders, their hands still joined together in solidarity. “I mean, you have other friends.”

“They aren’t you.”

It’s a simple enough explanation, though Kara wishes she could convey more. She settles with squeezing her hand softly.

“No, that’s true,” Lena shrugs, staring down at their hands. “Not everyone can be heir to an evil conglomerate.”

“Stop, you know what I mean.”

“I’m not sure I do, Kara.”

Lena glances up at her, eyebrow pointed and smirk firmly in place, and Kara’s breath catches at the way it all seems to still be suggesting _something_. It’s a charged look, challenging even, one of the many Lena’s thrown in her direction that Kara wishes she could decipher. All it seems to do is drag her further into Lena’s impossible gravitational pull. Before she knows what’s happening, their faces are inches apart, though she isn’t sure who closed the gap. Kara feels herself licking at her lips, the nervousness building in her stomach as Lena’s eyes dart from her eyes to her mouth and back again. It doesn’t feel like playful banter, anymore. It feels impossibly daring, like she’s on the edge of a cliff, and if she jumps, she will never have the chance to take it back.

It happens so fast that it’s almost slow, and in Kara’s mind, that seems to make sense for all the complicated contradictions her and Lena seem to hold between them. Lena’s lips are full and soft, landing on top of hers in a perfect warm layer as she pushes herself closer. Kara’s hands instinctively wrap protectively around Lena’s waist and over her back, pulling her further into an embrace. Lena’s hands, meanwhile, are wild and free, pawing at Kara’s shoulders and winding deeply into her hair, like she can’t decide where to keep them.

Kara, for her part, has no objection, preferring Lena’s hands to roam as they please, so long as they’re on her body.

The longer they kiss, the more Kara can feel the heat prickling along her neck and her cheeks, and the more she craves Lena’s touch. She’s thought about kissing her, of course, but now that it’s happening, her mind seems to be impatiently jumping to _more_ : more lips, more tongue, more anything and everything she can get. Lena seems to get the message, because her tongue slips into Kara’s mouth fully, and Kara moans gratefully at the sensation.

They fall into an easy rhythm of give and take until Kara eventually feels a sharp sting of pain as Lena’s teeth sink into her lip. She pulls back in surprise, and Kara winces as she tastes the foreign metallic tang of blood.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry, I just--” Lena yelps, her eyebrows furrowing. “I forgot you don’t have your powers…”

“It’s okay, it’s okay! I’m fine. I’m...great!” Kara assures her, wiping at her lip and offering a smile. She pulls Lena closer and continues to kiss along the slope of her jaw, reassuring her that everything is fine. More than fine, really. Fantastic. And she’s certainly not going to let a little mishap stop her from kissing the most beautiful woman on the planet, not when she knows it’s now actually an option.

“Kara…” Lena mumbles, tossing her head back and allowing more access to her neck. Kara obliges with a hum as she starts to kiss a trail from her ear down along the expanse of her throat, nipping at the pulse point and smiling at Lena’s satisfied hiss.

“We should--” Lena whispers gruffly in Kara’s ear. “We should stop...”

“What?”

“Not here…” Lena exhales.

Kara pushes herself away, shuffling backwards so far until she almost hits the opposite wall. She’s trying to get herself far enough away from Lena so she doesn’t overstep her boundaries. It catches her by surprise, Lena’s request to put it on hold, but she doesn’t blame her. Everything just sort of happened, and maybe Kara somehow misread the signs? Maybe it was just a joke, after all?

They stare at each other in shocked silence, both of their chests heaving with exertion, and something deeper that isn’t at all from training.

Lena’s eyes are dark, her lips swollen and full as she looks over at Kara with a determined expression.

“My apartment,” Lena finally demands. “Now.”

 

\-----

 

The flight to Lena’s apartment from the DEO normally takes about 30 seconds, not that Kara has counted. Nor has she memorized the flight plan backwards and forwards with the shortest routes taken into account. But this time seems to take an eternity, with Lena in her arms, her lips trailing dangerously close to Kara’s ear, nipping at the skin of her neck with hot, teasing licks of her tongue.

“Lena…” Kara whimpers, feeling her entire body tense, causing an uneven jolt of speed.

Lena laughs against her neck, pressing the side of her face into the space between Kara’s shoulder and collarbone. She rests there for a quiet second, her fingers interlocked behind Kara’s neck, stroking softly at the base of her skull.

“I’d say I’m sorry but I’m really not,” she purrs in Kara’s ear. There’s a brief second where Kara feels like she’s actually short-circuiting, and she flexes tightly, willing herself to stay in control as she continues to navigate the sky with her world tucked in her arms.

“You will be if I drop you,” Kara scolds, only semi-kidding as she chances a glance down toward the Earth.

Mercifully, the gods smile upon her and Kara manages to get them to Lena’s apartment in one piece, placing her delicately on the balcony as she tries to compose herself. There’s a buzzing in her ears and a loud, roaring thump in her chest that feels like her heart is going to take flight itself if she so much as looks at Lena again, but she can’t help it. All of her desires that have been locked away in the deepest recesses of her soul come roaring out as soon as Lena bites her lip and smirks in her direction. Lena opens the balcony door and pulls Kara inside, not bothering to close it before she’s back to facing Kara and wrapping her arms around her neck. Their lips crash together, silencing the months of tension and doubt and pain they’ve endured, turning it into nothing but fiery, passionate _need_. Kara feels like her powers have completely blown out, and all she can focus on is the way Lena’s tongue feels as it teases against her lips, and how her hands pull desperately at the base of her neck like she can’t get close enough.

“Bedroom,” Kara manages to mumble along Lena’s jaw as her lips clumsily work to form words. “Please?”

Lena chuckles and kisses her fully, her soft lips pushing insistently against Kara’s for too brief of a time, before she pulls away with a wicked smile. Kara’s eyes open in confusion, only to be hit with piercing green as Lena takes her hands and pulls her down the hallway. Kara stumbles numbly behind, trying to keep herself upright, her hands pawing and tugging at Lena’s hips -- an action she wouldn’t be able to stop no matter how hard she tried.

Lena turns to face Kara once more, pulling at the collar of her suit and tugging her forward until the back of her knees hit the bed. Kara pushes her back on the mattress, allowing Lena to pull her the rest of the way down on top of her, immediately closing the space between them. Their kisses are deep and furious, speeding faster and faster like they’re racing against time. Lena’s tongue wanders freely along Kara’s lips, eliciting a whimper that Kara feels more than hears as everything shifts to hot, open-mouthed desperation. Lena’s hands ghost over Kara’s back, under her cape but still not close enough to where she really wants them. She wants to feel Lena’s hands directly on her skin, scraping against her with nothing in their way. Lena scratches and pulls at her frantically, like she’s mirroring the same frustration, and Kara smiles against her lips. She finally gathers the last of her wits and exhales sharply, craning her neck back to try to catch her breath.

 _This is really happening_ . _I’m really kissing Lena_.

The thought is dizzying, and terrifying, and amazing all at once -- like the exhilaration of flying for the first time. It’s so many emotions that Kara can’t even begin to come down from the high, so instead she just closes her eyes for a second and tries to focus on her favorite sound.

Lena’s heartbeat is thundering wildly, echoing like it will burst through her ribs and escape from her chest any second. Kara feels the beat in her throat and the way her own heart mirrors the pace, connecting them completely as she opens her eyes once more.

Lena is already staring up at her under hooded lids with a slow, teasing smile as her fingers trace the crest of Kara’s suit.

“I’ve always loved you in this,” Lena says, her finger finishing its pattern and coming back up under Kara’s chin. She tilts Kara’s head up slightly. “The reminder that you’re so strong, so powerful…it does something to me.”

Her voice trails off and Kara feels her muscles flex involuntarily, like she’s got something to prove, even though she knows there’s nothing. Lena is already beneath her, looking at her like _that_ , with so much want that it’s all Kara can do to keep herself from flying through the ceiling.

She’s still feeling smug from Lena’s confession that she barely hears her next request.  

“As much as I love this, darling, can you speed change out of it?” Lena asks, her throaty voice low and even, bringing Kara back to Earth. “I want to see all of you.”

The words register a few seconds later.

“Are-- are you sure?” Kara stumbles, sitting up fully now. She wants to, of course. That’s not even a question. She wants this more than anything as she searches Lena’s face for any trace of doubt or concern. All she’s met with is an intense stare, and unmistakable desire as Lena places her hands on her shoulders in a tight, desperate grip.

“Please,” Lena begs, her eyes tracing frantically along Kara’s face. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

Kara swallows heavily, nodding at her words and trying to get her brain to catch up to everything that seems to be happening.

Lena Luthor wants _her_ , wants Kara. There are no secrets between them, no identities to hide behind, no masks or cover ups or ulterior motives. Just Kara and Lena, and the confession of feelings finally shared between two longing hearts.

Kara forces herself off the bed and disrobes in a quick flurry of movements that are only slow to her own impatient longing. Within a second, she manages to settle back on top of Lena with only the thin fabric of her underwear and Lena’s clothing to separate their skin. She pulls at Lena’s jacket, groaning in frustration, just longing to feel every inch of Lena’s body against hers. Now that she’s got her permission, every second separating them aches like the pain of a thousand years. Lena grins as she sits up, taking her time to unzip it like she’s putting on a show, her eyes a beautiful, disastrous storm of sultry teasing. Kara grins despite herself until Lena manages to shake herself out of the tightly clinging material. Kara’s eager hands are already busily tackling the clasp of her bra, feeling the arousal pool in her stomach at every inch of skin that becomes visible to her eye. Lena arches slightly, and Kara’s fingers push against her back as she pulls the piece away and tosses it over her shoulder.

Their lips crash together again, hands working in tandem to free Lena’s legs from her pants, as they fall back against each other in a tangle of limbs and laughter and warmth. It isn’t the smooth, steamy vision Kara had expected -- and yes, she’s finally able to admit she’s thought about this scenario several times. But it’s better, because it’s them, and they’re in this together. Lena’s airy chuckle against Kara’s neck fills her with unbridled joy, the likes of which she’s sure she’s never felt, and she pauses to kiss the top of Lena’s head in appreciation. It causes a soft sigh from Lena as she squeezes her arms tighter around her waist. She finally manages to maneuver herself into a better position, freeing Lena’s legs from the pants and ripping the seam in her haste. Lena simply shrugs and easily discards them to the side, making quick work of sliding Kara’s underwear down around her legs and away from them before straddling herself across Kara’s hips and wrapping her legs around Kara’s back.

“Much better,” Lena whispers against her lips, pushing her bare stomach against Kara’s, the heat igniting between their uncovered skin. Kara feels Lena’s hand against her back, pushing her impossibly closer, and feels the slick heat between Lena’s legs as it drags across her stomach. Her breasts are full and ample, pushing against Kara's own. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you.”

Kara returns the sentiment with a deep, passionate kiss, her hands running the length of Lena’s torso, over peaks of ribs and down over sculpted hips, grabbing at the flesh of her thighs before slowly maneuvering back up again. The sensation of Lena’s smooth, supple skin beneath the pads of her fingers is something indescribable and fantastic, and it only further tempts Kara into maddening distraction.

“I think I do,” Kara manages to say, reveling in the way Lena seems to melt a little more within her grip as she arches and grinds her hips to cause incredibly perfect friction.

Lena’s body is a magnificent sight to behold, as the cliff of her sharp collar bones jut out perfectly against a smooth sea of ivory. Kara’s lips are immediately drawn to her neck, tracing every delicate line that she’s studied for endless hours in all their previous encounters. She’s not surprised to find it more pleasurable to have her lips chartering this new territory, pausing at the singular freckle dotting Lena's throat that has always been a particular point of weakness. Using her tongue, she swirls around it several times to map its precise location. Lena hums in appreciation, the tingling vibration of which sends a jolt through Kara’s limbs.

“So pretty,” Kara whispers, nipping gently as she continues to blaze a trail down Lena’s neck, peppering it with lingering kisses as she crosses through the silken valley of her sternum. Kara pauses, detangling her hands from Lena’s thick strands of hair to trace down along her sides with the same reverence as her tongue. Kara’s fingers tremble slightly as she shifts her weight forward, gently guiding Lena back to laying down as her hands continue to wander. Lena unfolds before her, a glowing vision against the navy satin sheets of her bed. Kara would stop and stare for hours if that was an option, but her body is buzzing with an insatiable craving, and with the way Lena’s moving and arching impatiently, it tells her she might explode if Kara doesn’t move fast. Her left hand cups Lena’s breast, the ample fullness pressing against her palm as she brings her tongue to the hardened nipple of her right. Lena’s mouth falls open with a sharp inhale as Kara sucks gently, continuing to work her up, motivated by the gasps and starts from Lena’s mouth.

“Kara--”

The loose way Kara’s name falls from Lena’s tongue sends a tingling sensation down Kara’s spine as she switches sides, swirling her tongue and capturing Lena’s left breast fully, as her right hand shifts to pay attention to the taut nipple previously occupied by her mouth.

She feels Lena’s hands start to wander along her torso, her fingers scratching down the sensitive skin of her stomach. They’re smooth and clever, tracing the outline of Kara’s abdominals, with every movement sending sharp jolts straight to her core. Kara can feel the insistent throbbing between her legs, and she wants nothing more than Lena’s fingers to _go there_ ; the stimulus is bordering on violent, and Kara wants terribly to be sated. But the magnitude of the situation, and who she’s with, forces her to inhale sharply and pause her efforts.

“I’m at full strength, I have to--” Kara exhales, frowning slightly. She slows down her movements, remembering herself and the absolute need to keep control. She balls her fists tightly, grabbing the sheets for leverage as she tries to keep herself contained. The last thing she wants to do is put Lena in danger, particularly at her own hands. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Lena assures her, watching her with that awestruck smile Kara has only seen reserved for Supergirl. It feels strangely intimate to see Lena looking at her like that, as Kara in her truest form. She realizes it’s all she’s ever wanted to see, all the love and acceptance she’s ever craved from the one person she’s ever wanted it from. She loosens her grip slightly as she feels Lena place her hands on both sides of her cheeks. Her warm, gentle fingers caress her skin and help soothe Kara back to herself. “You’re a marvel, and you’re perfectly in control. There’s no one I trust more than you.”

It feels like time itself slows down after that. Kara is still filled with so _much_ \-- desperate want, and a love that seems to span entire galaxies -- but Lena’s words bring a warm comfort of trust that blankets itself over both of them securely. Kara moves with deliberate precision, still careful, but longing to memorize every inch, and touch every curve, holding each part sacred to show Lena exactly how she feels.

And how, exactly, does she feel?

 _“I feel like I’m dreaming.”_ Kara is sure she says it out loud, but Lena simply watches her like she’s hung the moon, and Kara is confident she has never loved her more.

The realization barrels into her chest with such force it almost knocks the breath from her lungs. Of course she _loves_ Lena, she’s always loved Lena, but this is actual, real, literal _I’m in love with Lena_ feelings that start to consume her completely. Suddenly, everything starts to make sense. The instant connection, the adamant loyalty, the late nights under the stars; she gets why everything felt broken and wrong when Lena was temporarily out of the picture. Kara’s entire worldview finally locks into place, the puzzle pieces firmly set as blue eyes meet green. Finally, it feels like she can take a breath. Everything she has ever loved -- truly, deeply loved --  has been in front of her this entire time, and now it’s here, desperate and wanting, melting in the palm of her hands.

“You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen,” Kara says earnestly. “Every part of you-- I just-- I--”

Lena’s cheeks flush at Kara’s fumbling compliments, and even though she can’t finish her sentence, Lena flourishes under her attention. She isn’t sure how it’s possible for someone to be more attractive, but Lena manages to surpass even her wildest expectations. Kara notes the way Lena opens herself to Kara’s gentle touches, her body blooming before her as Kara studies every petal.

Kara slowly straddles her, her hips grinding down against Lena’s, as her tongue continues to slide further south. She pauses to kiss the soft folds of her stomach, relishing in the way Lena squirms slightly at the sensation. She continues down, kissing her way along the crest of creamy thighs, watching with keen interest as Lena’s legs spread further apart. She takes the wordless directions that Lena gives her, watching intently for shifts in her hips and letting her soft, airy whimpers fill her ears.

Even though Kara has never done this before, she feels so attuned to Lena’s body, so hyper aware of every desire, every sensation, that she manages to settle between Lena’s legs and let it guide her. Kara can see the glistening arousal that she’s caused, and she is instantly more conscious of the wetness between her own thighs.

“Touch me, please, Kara...” Lena husks. “I need you.”

Kara gently pushes against Lena, spreading her fully and taking in the gorgeous sight. Her tongue laps experimentally, slowly stroking along Lena’s silken folds, her body immediately relaxing when she hears Lena’s audible gasps of pleasure. She teases with shallow curls, her tongue weaving its own way, responding to the way Lena’s hips buck and the way her back arches when Kara strokes a certain spot. Every inch and every sound is instantly committed to memory. Kara begins to build up a rhythm, her tongue thrusting deeply, then shallowly working in a deliberate pattern as she nips and sucks at her swollen clit, all while Lena’s fingers thread deeply into her hair. She pushes Kara’s head slightly, and Kara’s tongue speeds up, rewarded for her efforts by Lena whining her name.

“Kara...” Lena exhales, her thighs quivering on both sides of Kara’s face. Kara reaches her hands up around her hips, pushing her down firmly in place to keep Lena grounded while she continues to ravish her, focusing intently on every lap of her tongue and every curse word falling from Lena’s lips. “Fuck, you’re so good….”

Kara thrusts her tongue deeper, tasting every bit of Lena’s arousal -- the sweet tang of which is enough for Kara to categorize it as life changing -- as she tries to find the perfect spot to drive Lena crazy. She hits the mark gradually, and she feels Lena’s abs flex against her hands as she continues to lick with feverish intensity.

Eventually, and too soon for Kara’s liking, she feels Lena tug slightly at her hair, and Kara glances up in bewilderment to see Lena staring down with a glazed but needy expression. “Come back up here,” Lena begs. “I need you closer.”

Kara pushes herself up with ease, sliding along Lena’s body and licking a sloppy trail from her soft stomach to her sharp sternum, slotting herself perfectly on top of her. She settles in, reveling in the velvet heat of Lena’s naked body pressed against hers as she allows Lena’s lips to capture her mouth once again. Her arms close around Kara’s back, and her legs bracket around Kara’s hips, and any semblance of space between them disappears.

“I lied to you,” Lena whispers against her lips and Kara freezes. Her heart drops until she glances at Lena’s face and sees the way she’s biting her lip, staring back at her like she’s about to devour her whole. Kara swallows. “In the lab that day with Reign. I told you I didn’t think about you.”

Lena relaxes her grip and unhooks her legs. She angles herself sideways, taking Kara’s wrist gingerly with a knowing smirk that tells Kara she knows exactly what she wants. She wraps her fingers securely around her wrist and pulls her dangerously lower, until Kara can feel the heat between Lena’s thighs. Lena directs her with subtlety, dragging Kara’s fingers to ghost along her inner thigh, eventually teasing at her slick wet entrance which makes Kara squirm with her own arousal. Lena releases her grip as she leans up slightly, whispering with a sinfully low vibrato in Kara’s ear, “I always think about you while I do it.”

Kara groans at the implication, and the subsequent picture that comes to mind -- namely Lena, midnight hair wild and splashed across the pillows, her naked body slick, sprawled out and writhing -- moaning Kara’s name with every flick of her wrist and thrust of her fingers. Kara spreads her own legs to straddle further across Lena’s hips, before thrusting two fingers deep inside, flexing and stretching against Lena’s heat.

The guttural moan she’s rewarded with is all the incentive she needs to start finding the right pace, pushing upwards against the spongy walls of Lena’s core and feeling the wetness pool with each stroke she makes.

“You feel so good,” Kara groans. It’s unlike anything she’s ever felt, and watching Lena’s eyes roll to the back of her head, and her chest heave with every thrust is something immaculate, transcending all description. Kara feels like she might get off right then and there, simply from staring at Lena’s blissed out face, her body pliable under Kara’s hands, skin salty with exertion.

They work in tandem for a few paces, Kara’s hand slapping at Lena’s pelvis watching as her hips buck wildly against the force.

Lena shifts slightly from her position under Kara and manages to free her hand as they continue, angling Kara against her in such a way that her fingers can start to resume their path from earlier on. Kara sucks in a breath and concentrates, working on unraveling the tension she’s sure is building between Lena’s legs, if her quivering thighs are any indication. But Lena’s fingers are circling dangerously close to where Kara needs it most. She grits her teeth and holds on for dear life.

“Can I touch you?” Lena asks softly, so softly, like she’s holding something sacred. Kara wants it so bad there’s no way she can say no, and with a small nod, she grants permission.

If it was anyone else, Kara is sure she wouldn’t even feel it, but because it’s Lena, and everything is magnified, she feels the way her fingers spread and tease. She feels the warm puffs of breath on her neck, and she feels every flex of muscle under Lena’s smooth skin. She hears her heartbeat, and hears her moans and oh, if this is how it ends, what a marvelous way to die.  

“You’re so wet,” Lena hums, and Kara’s only response is to push deeper into Lena, willing her desires to be known without words. “Oh, God, Kara--”

At that, Lena thrusts her fingers into Kara, pushing deliberately, her pupils blown out but eyes steadily trained on Kara’s as she curls her fingers expertly inside. Kara’s eyes roll back as she feels the pressure start to build deep in her abdomen, a tight coiling tension that is unfamiliar but so, so _good_.

“Lena--” Kara whispers, grinding her hips in tandem with Lena’s fingers. “That feels-- I-- that feels so good…”

“Can you actually feel me?” Lena asks softly, her fingers continuing to twist and arch, causing Kara to almost black out from the sensation.

“I can always feel you,” Kara breathes, her senses completely taken up by Lena. Her touches light Kara on fire, the smell of her skin causes Kara to unravel. Her taste on Kara’s tongue is enough to send her into a frenzy, and she never, ever wants it to stop. “Oh…”

Lena pushes deeper, her fingers curling forward, putting just enough pressure where Kara didn’t even know she needed it. The fullness of Lena’s fingers stretching her is so unexpectedly delicious that Kara soon loses control of her voice. She’s sure Lena’s name falls out of her mouth several times, along with deep, throaty moans, but she can’t be sure if they’re Lena’s or her own. She feels her thighs start to shake, and she tries to focus on her own fingers pulsing against Lena’s walls. She feels the way Lena’s muscles clench around her and she knows it’s only a matter of time until Lena comes completely undone. It’s a sight Kara is determined to watch with her own two eyes, if she can manage to keep it together long enough.

“Come with me Kara,” Lena begs, her back arching off the mattress as Kara pushes another finger into her, eliciting a moan that swallows the rest of Lena’s words for a few glorious seconds. “I’m so close - and I want to feel you come.”

Kara pinches her eyes closed to center herself, then forces them open, staring deeply into Lena’s eyes. She feels dizzy with the build up, Lena’s fingers working her in such a way that she’s sure every muscle is going to tear, every power is going to get blown out. But Lena is steady, and Kara feels inexplicably safe as their breaths synchronize with each frantic movement. It’s relentless and beautiful, and Kara finally allows herself to tumble over the edge, gripping the headboard in a last ditch effort to stay grounded, ignoring the shattered sounds of wood splintering beneath her hands.

 _So this is what it’s supposed to feel like_ , Kara thinks for one blissful second, before everything explodes into white-hot light with only the faint sounds of her name echoing in the distance.

Minutes, or hours later, Kara feels herself come down from the heavens; every muscle fabulously sore and every nerve completely frazzled and drained. She opens her eyes to a chaotically gorgeous scene of ivory skin and sleepy, green eyes, grinning at her beneath thousands of goose-down feathers raining around them like snow.

Kara frowns, before looking around the room and assessing the damage. The headboard is smashed beyond recognition, the sheets ripped and destroyed to rags. The pillows have exploded into nothingness, and all that’s left unscathed in Lena’s perfectly gorgeous room is a mattress that has subsequently fallen to the floor, and, fortunately, the beautiful woman who owns the place. Thank Rao.

“I-- oh, Lena. Are you-- please tell me you’re okay.”

“Sh, love, I’m more than okay,” Lena reaches over and pulls Kara closer, instantly calming her panic. “That was more fantastic than I ever could have imagined.”

“But your room--”

“I’m rich.”

Kara rolls her eyes at this, and Lena just chuckles, pressing a warm kiss to her collarbone before tucking herself into Kara’s arms. Despite the wreckage, Kara feels complete; a wholeness that never seemed possible in her entire time on Earth, now finally achievable with the missing piece in her arms.

Lena shifts slightly, angling herself to face Kara. “I hope you know that I --”

“I love you,” Kara blurts. Lena’s eyes widen for a second, before a bright smile lights up her face. She scrunches her nose in that way that Kara adores, and her heart skips several beats. “Sorry I-- I had to tell you.”

“Well I guess I won’t be saying it first after all, but I love you too, you know,” Lena says, leaning closer so her lips are dangerously close to Kara’s own. “I’ve always loved you.”

 

\--

 

There are several more rounds after that, leaving Lena’s room destroyed beyond repair, and Kara’s body feeling not too far behind. Lena seems blissfully content in her exhaustion, smiling cheekily as she zips up her jacket and replaces the ripped pants with another pair that is void of endseam disasters. She places a quick kiss to Kara’s cheek.

“Ready to head back?” she asks quietly. Softer, she adds,“I promise this isn’t the last you’ll have of me.”

Kara’s stomach flutters mercilessly at the teasing. Despite the fatigue, and her body’s complete satisfaction thanks to Lena’s fingers and hips and tongue, the promise of _more_ has her revved up and almost ready to go again that instant. She tries to push the delectable images of their ministrations out of her mind temporarily -- saving them, of course, for a later, more appropriate time of reflection --- focusing instead on getting her game face back on. She hands Lena the psychic blocker as they both head toward the balcony to get ready to fly back to the DEO.

“I still don’t understand why I have to wear this,” Lena complains, as she stares at the device in Kara’s waiting hand. “It’s unsightly.”

“J’onn is a psychic, so he can read minds,” Kara replies casually. “It’s probably so--”

“--He can read minds,” Lena cuts in, her face blanching. “This whole time?”

“Yeah?”

She swats at Kara’s hand, snatching the device immediately. “Oh my God. Give me that right now.”

Kara looks at her curiously, but Lena Luthor is actually _blushing_ , and Kara finds herself doubled over with laughter. Lena crosses her arms, looking completely unimpressed, until Kara’s laughter finally takes over her, too. They both end up curled around each other, cheeks aching and tear-stained from the hilarious idea of J’onn being subjected to Lena’s not safe for work fantasies.

“I hate you both,” Lena finally gasps. “I think I owe him an apology.”

“Well at least now he won’t be able to see what’s fresh on your mind,” Kara suggests, her shoulder nudging Lena. “That’s good, right?”

“Oh darling, you haven’t even seen the half of it, yet,” Lena promises, shaking her head with her lips parted as she fixes the device in place. She turns and saunters off to the balcony, leaving Kara completely dumbfounded and thankful that J'onn's powers don't work on Kryptonians. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think about you while i'm doing it. @stennnn06


End file.
